Familiarity
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Rasanya empuk dan nyaman. Rasanya hangat dan familiar. Rasanya ia sudah lama sekali merindukan rasa ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap ia bisa terus memeluk tubuh besar hangat ini. /platonic love between BayMax and Hiro/


**Familiarity**

**Fandom: Big Hero 6 © Disney and Marvel (?)**

**Familiarity**** © Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Typos | OOC**** (BayMax)****Kind of Platonic Love ****Hiro kind of OC | Reincarnation Hiro | ****dan lainnya.**

**A/n: Saya belum nonton filmnya. Jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang salah beritahu saja. **

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

><p>BayMax sedang berdiri di depan sebuah batu pualam. Ia menatap dalam nama yang terukir di batu pualam itu. Sebuah nama yang telah berjasa dalam hidupnya.<p>

Memang bukan orang itu yang menciptakan dirinya, tetapi kakaknya yang telah pergi mendahuluinya. Tapi orang itu telah berjasa dalam hidupnya yang hanyalah sebuah robot penyembuh.

Ia hanyalah robot yang diciptakan untuk mengobati rasa sakit orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Menanyakan seberapa sakitnya sakit itu dengan menunjukkan tabel emotikon dari 1 hingga 10 yang masing-masing menunjukkan rasa sakit.

Dia diciptakan untuk menyembuhkan. Dia diciptakan untuk membuat orang merasa nyaman. Dia diciptakan dengan data-data berbagai macam penyakit. Dia diciptakan tanpa perasaan yang bisa dirasakan manusia.

Sudah bertahun-tahun Hiro telah meninggalkannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun juga ia hidup tanpa orang-orang yang berjasa dalam hidupnya. Tapi rasanya seperti masih kemarin dan ia merasakan ada yang rusak di dalam dirinya.

Ia tak ingat kapan Tadashi meninggalkannya, ia tak berada disampingnya saat itu.

Ia ingat ketika Hiro menangis saat _Aunt_ Cass meninggal dan memintanya untuk terus berada di sisinya.

Ia ingat ketika Hiro tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ia ingat betapa tenangnya wajah Hiro ketika pintu peti ditutup dan peti ditaruh ke dalam tanah.

Ia menyentuh batu pualam dingin itu. "Balalalala..."

Ia pandang batu berukir nama "Hiro Hamada" itu sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya. Ia membuka matanya kembali dan berbalik menuju gerbang pemakaman yang memisahkan antara hidup dan mati.

Tak baik jika ia terlalu lama di sini.

Ah, ia harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia yakin sekarang anak-anak sedang mencarinya.

Sebelum Hiro pergi, Hiro memperkerjakannya di rumah sakit yang ia bangung. Program BayMax yang dirancang untuk membantu orang sakit menginspirasi Hiro untuk membangun rumah sakit. Hiro tak ingin BayMax hanya menganggur di rumahnya.

"WOAH!AWAS!"

BayMax baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari gerbang ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda berat menerjangnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang anak yang terduduk sambik mengaduh kesakitan.

BayMax merasa familiar dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu.

"Hiro?" tak sengaja nama orang yang ia sayangi keluar dari mulutnya.

Anak itu menengadah dan menatap robot putih di depannya dengan tatapan takjub dan bingung.

"Wow, darimana kau tahu namaku?" ucapnya sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Yamada! Ayo, kita sudah telat!" sebuah teriakan dari belakang membuat BayMax dan anak yang bernama Hiro menoleh.

"Sebentar!" seru anak itu.

"Maaf telah menabrakmu. Lagi pula kau tak jatuh dan aku juga tak terlalu kesakitan." Anak itu tersenyum. "Kau empuk sekali, kau tahu. Ah, aku duluan!" anak itu segera memacu kakinya untuk segera menyusul temannya.

"Hiro Yamada" dan "Hiro Hamada"

Dua nama yang tak terlalu beda dengan rupa yang sama.

BayMax menatap punggung kecil itu hingga menghilang dari pandangnya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan anak itu lagi. Rasa hangat sesaat saat anak itu menabraknya mengingatkannya pada Hiro. Senyum yang menampakkan celah pada gigi depannya mirip sekali dengan Hiro.

Anak itu seperti reinkarnasi dari Hiro.

BayMax menggeleng.

Ah, ia harus ke rumah sakit sekarang.

* * *

><p>Hiro Yamada bernapas lega ketika ia telah keluar dari ruangan penuh bau desinfektan dan obat-obatan itu.<p>

Ia juga lega bisa lepas dari tantenya itu.

Oh, tantenya tak akan melepaskannya jika ia tak beralasan jika ia ada urusan.

Mengurus orang sakit bukan keahliannya.

Ia berbelok pada sebuah koridor ketika ia menabrak sesuatu yang empuk sekali lagi. Saking empuknya, ia terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aduh..." ia mengelus bokongnya yang mencium lantai dengan indahnya itu.

"Pada skala 1 sampai 10, bagaimana Anda menilai rasa sakit Anda?"

Hiro menengadah melihat robot yang kemarin ia tabrak saat melewati pemakaman. "Kau... Yang waktu itu bukan?"

Robot itu mengedip. "Hiro?"

Rasa hangat tiba-tiba melingkupi hati Hiro. Ia tak tahu kenapa ada rasa hangat itu. Hanya saja ia merasa bahagia ketika namanya disebut oleh robot itu. Rasa familiar sekali.

Tangan putih besar itu tiba-tiba terulur, menawarkan bantuan untuk ia bangun dari lantai dingin itu. Ia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"WOAH!" ia berseru terkejut ketika dirinya malah digendong ala putri di disney. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" rasa hangat juga menyebar pada pipinya saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa jika menangis. Menangis adalah—"

"Wowowo, tidak. Aku tak akan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja," Hiro segera menjauh dari robot itu.

"Benarkah?" robot itu bertanya sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja." ia tersenyum sambil membalasnya.

Keheningan canggung menyelimuti mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan senyum canggung. "Maaf. Mungkin kau sudah tahu namamu, tapi aku tak tahu namamu..."

"Halo, aku BayMax. Robot kesehatanmu..." ucap BayMax sambil menggerakan salah satu tangannya seperti saat mengelap kaca.

"Oh, kau robot kesehatan? Keren!" Hiro berseru dengan mata berbinar.

Robot di depannya hanya diam.

"BayMax..." tanya Hiro sesaat setelah terdiam. "Bisakah aku memelukmu?"

BayMax memiringkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja..."

Hiro maju selangkah sebelum ia memeluk robot empuk yang juga membalas pelukannya.

Rasanya empuk dan nyaman. Rasanya hangat dan familiar. Rasanya ia sudah lama sekali merindukan rasa ini.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"BayMax... Kau nyaman sekali..."

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Berharap ia bisa terus memeluk tubuh besar hangat ini.

**End**

A/n:

Pertama kali singgah di fandom ini.

Hay, salam kenal! Ayo meramaikan fandom ini!

A/n 2: Sekedar info, fic ini pernah saya pos di blog saya. Dan yang berada di fanfiction sedikit saya edit. Jadi kalau nemu yang sama, kemungkinan saya nyuri fic saya dari saya.


End file.
